Las promesas estan hechas para cumplirse
by SaNGreX
Summary: Hitsugaya toshiro muere, ¿podra él cumplir con su promesa, aun si es desde otro mundo, otra vida, otro todo?, ¿Qué pasara con Hinamori? podra ella aceptar el hecho de que...


Bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir…para ser más sinceros es la primera vez que escribo una historia que no pertenezca a mi tarea XD!...En esta ocasión les traigo un hitsuhina :D…es mi primer hitsuhina espero que les guste además tengo ideas locas para este fic…muajaja no les daré adelantos…solo les diré que toshiro muere….buajajajajjaa…si bueno pierde sentido el interés porque les dije algo sumamente confidencial…pero no se preocupen habrá hitsuhina incluso después de la "muerte" de toshiro así que no se preocupen y por favor lean…y si desean dejen Reviews

Y como siempre leo esto, pues lo pondré...

Bleach no es mío sino es de nuestro queridísimo ultramegahipertroll llamado Tite Kubo-sama, bueno si fuera mío yo hubiera hecho hitsuhina, ichiruki,urayoru (yo lo llamo así pues porque no sé cómo se dice a urahara x yoruichi XD!) desde el primer momento XD!...bueno no les quito más tiempo y a leer…. XD!

PD: No esperen que este documento haga uso correcto de las comas y tildes, ya que a veces se me pasa XD  
PD2: Habra una modificacion a los hechos que pasaron en realidad

******-.- -.- -.- -.- ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- Chapter 1: El Final y El Comienzo de todo **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-****

Todo esto está hecho un caos, puedo verlo todo, casas derrumbadas, montones de cuerpos en el piso, algunos vivos, otros moribundos, otros simplemente sin vida, y así sucesivamente, con esta cantidad de caos podría enumerar una lista demasiado grande, para ser sincero, esto no me interesa tanto, puesto a que veo que ,el cual supongo yo, es el cuarto escuadrón, están atendiendo en este momento a los que aún tienen una pequeña pisca de signos de vida, lo único que me interesa en encontrarlo, a _él, _ya que es el último que me queda ...de _ella_, suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza, no debería pensar en eso ahora, solo encontrarlo y velar por su seguridad, mando a el pequeño grupo que trabaja para mí a localizarlo.

Veo un cuerpo, se me hace conocido, está apoyado en la pared, ¿está muerto acaso? trato de ir a por él, pero veo a una pequeña figura delgada, una chica de cabellera chocolate, parece que llora, espera ¿acaso... no es ella... Hinamori Momo? ¿Qué hace aquí?, ah sí, ahora recuerdo ella es la "amiga" de Toshiro, es una pena que ese tonto no se lo haya dicho, en fin, creo que será mejor que observe o tal vez sea mejor que vaya a avisarles a ellos que lo encontré, pero algo me dice que me quede, de seguro ya se darán cuenta de que lo encontré.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

**Momentos antes...**

La Batalla en la falsa Karakura había dado comienzo, y ya casi se acercaba el fin, parecía que Aizen iba a llegar a lograr su objetivo, ya que se dirigió a la verdadera Karakura, seguido por el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y su padre Isshin Kurosaki, que habían cruzado la puerta Dangai; mientras en la falsa Karakura los shinigamis peleaban por sus vidas contra algunos hollows.

Hinamori peleaba, se sentía cansada, agotada, sentía que no daba para más, en cualquier momento ella caería y algún hollow la mataría eso era un hecho; uno, dos, tres, hasta que el hollow logro su objetivo, dañarla, Hinamori desangraba, ese ataque hubiera sido mortal, si la espada hubiera atravesado un poco más cerca, hubiera dado con sus órganos vitales; las fuerzas se le están acabando.

Hitsugaya acababa de acabar con el hollow con el que peleaba, sintió el reiatsu de Hinamori, eso le asusto, porque el reiatsu de ella estaba muy débil, así que decidió buscarla.

Toshiro la encontró, ella acababa de ser apuñala y caía, frente a sus ojos; no lo resistió, así que mato al hollow antes de que este matara a Hinamori con un último ataque.

Hinamori acababa de ser apuñala, de nuevo, este era el fin, de todo, cerró los ojos, esperando un último ataque por parte del hollow, pero algo paso, en vez de sentir una espada atravesándola, sintió como unos brazos la sostenían, decidió abrir sus ojos, y lo vio, vio que aquel ser que la sostenía era Toshiro. Parecía que estaba bien, aunque estaba herido - Me alegro que estés bien - le dijo él muy bajito, casi como un susurro.

Ella le sonrió - A mí también me alegra que tu estés bien Shiro-chan- y se desmayó, estaba cansada muy cansada.

Por su parte Toshiro caminaba, estaba cansado, débil y malherido, pero no sedería a lo que su cuerpo le exigía, él lo ignoraría hasta que la llevara a un lugar seguro.

Después de caminar por largo rato, percibió una presencia, era un hollow, rogaba que estuviera equivocado, pero no, para su mala suerte si era un hollow.

Lo ataco por atrás, logrando casi que soltara a Hinamori, Toshiro supo reaccionar bien, por lo que trato de caer de pie, pero termino cayendo de rodillas, y aun siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que le ataco ese hollow.

Dejo a Hinamori, con sumo cuidado, encima de uno de los escombros de un edificio, luego se preparó para atacar, así que se lanzó hacia el hollow.

El Hollow era un Adjucha, que estaba entretenido luchando con el capitán, la lucha parecía igual a pesar de que el muchachito estaba débil, en un movimiento el Adjucha lo boto hacia un edificio, el cual, se destruyó inmediatamente cuando el cuerpo del muchacho choco contra este, Toshiro boto sangre por la boca, estaba muy débil, así que uso un último ataque, el cual de antemano, Toshiro sabía que consumiría todo el poco reiatsu que le quedaba.

SENNEN HYŌRŌ- dijo con todo el aliento que le quedaba, inmediatamente una serie de pilares de hielo rodearon al Hollow, los cuales giraron alrededor de este, acercándose más y más a él, hasta el punto de encerrarlo y derrotarle debido a la temperatura que había dentro de esa prisión helada.

N-no puede ser- dijo el Adjucha antes de desaparecer.

Toshiro suspiro aliviado, había derrotado a su enemigo, al costo de su propia vida, al costo de su propia vida para salvar la vida de Hinamori, eso era un consuelo, ella estaría bien, ya vendrían los del cuarto escuadrón a ayudarla, pero para él, para él ya no había salvación, se estaba muriendo.

Hinamori despertó, ella pensó que debería de estar en el cuartel del escuadrón cuarto, luego se percató de que no era así, entonces cayo en cuenta que estaba

********-.- -.- -.- -.- ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** -.********\- -.- -.- -.- -.- ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** -.********\- -.- **************

****Actualmente..****

**********-.- -.- -.- -.- ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** -.********\- -.- -.- -.- -.- ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** ******-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-** -.********\- -.-****************

si es que llegan a leer esto, se darán cuenta de que este capitulo esta en construcción y por consiguiente este capitulo lo estare editando hasta que quede como ya estaba previsto, es que bueno la computadora en la que esta escrita esta parte esta siendo ocupada por mi mama y bueno, en fin en cuanto tenga acceso editare y publicare :D**  
**

muchas gracias por su comprensión

PD: Adivinen quien es el personaje que habla en este capitulo :3 y si aciertan actualizare lo mas pronto posible

ahora si _bye bye_


End file.
